


Alola Kanto! Moon's Diapered Distress

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Night Rain. Moon decided that life on Alola just wasn't enough for her. She needed to spread her wings and fly, so what better place to go first than her home region.
Kudos: 10





	Alola Kanto! Moon's Diapered Distress

As the wheels from the plane’s touched down on the airstrip’s asphalt, Moon awoke from her long slumber with a loud yawn and a long stretch as her head turned to the side to look out her window. With drowsy eyes, the young girl gave the view a lazy blink before perking up when she saw that her destination was just a short cruise away.

“Finally, home at last.” She said to herself as she watched the airport getting closer with every passing second.

It wasn’t as if she didn’t consider the Alola region her home, it was just that no matter how many times or how far someone goes, their place of origin would always hold a special place in their heart no matter how much time had passed.

Besides, as much as she loved the locals and the sunny weather, it was time for Moon to spread her wings out and fly in her pursuit to become a Pokémon Master. In order to accomplish that though, she was going to need to train harder than she has ever trained before, and the best place to start was the Indigo League.

When she got off the plane, Moon immediately made a beeline for the exit for the exit so she could get herself registered as soon as possible, her orange tank top flowing smoothly in the small breeze she was creating as she hurried towards the exit. Thankfully, the place was quite lively and full of noise, making the already subtle crinkling that was coming from beneath her puffy shorts even more unnoticeable.

As she walked out of the bustling building, Moon looked around the lush scenery with a beaming smile on her face. It had been a while since she had been in Kanto, and to her surprise, it didn’t look like much had changed in the time she was gone.

After taking a quick deep breath of that fresh Kantonian air, the young girl steadied herself before running off towards the nearest Pokémon center.

Along the way, Moon could feel the pressure in her bladder starting to worsen. In her haste to register for the league, the black-haired girl forgot to use the restroom when they plane touched down. Thankfully, she didn’t desperately feel the need to go, so she figured that she would just use the restroom at the center. Assuming her body didn’t just let go on its own before she got there.

“Hey, coming through!” Came a rapidly approaching voice from behind Moon, causing her to jump out of the way of the stranger’s path so they didn’t end up piled on top of one another. Thankfully, she got out of the way just in time as another girl on a bike zipped past her at a blinding speed. Moon had half a mind to call the other girl out and tell her to watch where she was going, but she stopped just shy of her first syllable when she saw what the stranger was wearing.

Overall, the other girl was quite beautiful from what could be seen from the back. Her braided platinum blonde hair flowed evenly in the wind while her white sailor-like shirt and miniskirt flapped behind her as she peddled forward on her bike. The pink backpack kept the shirt from revealing too much of her skin, but from what could be seen, Moon stared in awe at the familiar white trim lining the top of the skirt before moving her gaze a little lower. If she didn’t know any better, the young girl would have assumed that the stranger was wearing bloomers, or even just some really thick panties, but she knew better than that. It was clear that this mysterious girl was wearing a diaper, just like her.

Moon couldn’t believe her eyes. She knew that she wasn’t the only one in the world with incontinence, but here was another girl her age wearing a diaper, same as her. Despite wearing one herself, the black-haired girl couldn’t take her eyes off of the stranger’s padded rear until she was nothing more than a spec in the distance. When she realized that she had been standing in the middle of the road staring at another girl’s butt for so long, Moon felt her face burning up as a bright red blush spread from cheek to cheek.

Shaking off the embarrassing moment, the young girl continued her trek to the Pokémon center, this time doing her best not to get distracted by anything, including her increasing need to use the bathroom. Unfortunately, that little distraction earlier didn’t just make her lose track of time, but her sense of direction too. Before long, Moon was totally lost. She tried retracing her steps in an attempt to find out where she took a wrong turn at, but it felt like she was walking around in circles more than anything.

Thankfully, the universe hadn’t forsaken her yet, and the young girl noticed another girl coming from behind her, only this one wasn’t racing towards her on a bike at full speed.

It didn’t look like the other girl had noticed her yet, so it gave Moon a little time to look the unfamiliar person over before grabbing her attention. 

For one, the stranger didn’t look threatening, so there was that at least. She wore a large white rounded hat with a red bow wrapping around it that covered the majority of her light brown hair. The parts that weren’t covered were the two bangs on either side of her face as well her pigtails that curved down and up.

Moving down, she wore a black shirt, but that was mostly covered up by a red long-sleeved top with a white collar and a pair of light blue overalls. The only thing that didn’t really mesh with her attire was the bright yellow satchel she was carrying, and upon closer inspection, it appeared to have a few Pokéballs attached to it.

“Excuse me! Do you think you could help me?” Moon called out the potential trainer, hoping to get the other girl’s attention so she could ask for some directions. Looks were one thing, but the second she laid eyes on those Pokéballs, the young girl was certain that this new girl was someone that could be trusted.

The other girl looked up in surprise, her pigtails bouncing a little as she looked over at the distressed foreigner in need of assistance. “Oh, hello. Can I help you?” She asked as Moon hurriedly walked over to her.

“I was wondering if you could help me out. I got a little lost on my way to the Pokémon center and was wondering if you could point me in the right direction.” The orange clad girl asked straightaway, not wanting to beat around the bush since she had already wasted more than enough time.

“What a coincidence! I happen to be heading there myself. Wanna just tag along?” The stranger replied with a cheery smile  
Moon returned the smile with one of her own. “Sounds good to me! By the way, the name’s Moon. Nice to meet you.” The young girl greeted as she reached out a hand.

The other girl did the same, grasping it firmly before giving a light handshake. “Lyra. Come on, we’d better hurry if we want to make it before the rush. There’s bound to be a bunch of people wanting to sign up for the Indigo league.”

With introductions out of the way, the pair smiled at each other and started walking towards the Pokémon center, this time, not getting lost. Along the way, Lyra noticed that something seemed off about her new friend. Other than the slight waddle in her step, it looked like the other girl had other things on her mind.

“So hey, I was wondering, what type of clothes do you normally wear?” The new girl asked out of the blue, causing Moon to look up at her with a bit of confusion. Most of it stemming from the fact that she only partially heard Lyra, so she needed to confirm what it was the other girl asked.

“Huh?”

“I only ask since it looks like you’re dressed for a day at the beach.”

After giving Lyra a puzzled glace, she looked down at herself only to realize that she was still dressing like she was still in Alola. “Oh! Actually, I just came here from the Alola region. I’ve just worn this so often over there that I didn’t think to change it up.”  
“Is this your first time in Kanto?” Lyra followed up, wanting to keep the conversation up since whatever it was that was on Moon’s mind seemed to be troubling her.

“Actually, I use to live here with my mom a few years ago. As much fun as it is where the sun always shines and everyday is a beach day, I wanted something more, I wanted to really spread my wings. There’s only so much you can do in one place, you know?” The orange-clad girl responded before turning away from her friend to look at the scenery. “It’s been almost two years, yet it feels like nothing has changed. Not that that’s a bad thing, you know?”

Lyra giggled. “Yeah, I get it. It’s a lot easier to come back to something you know rather than something you don’t.”

After the ice was officially broken, the two continued forward, chatting about the differences in the regions they come from and all the different Pokémon they’ve encountered.

About thirty minutes later, the girls finally made it to the Vermilion City center, and thankfully, before the large influx of trainers that Lyra was talking about.

As the pair walked through the sliding doors, a cool air blasted against their faces at it rushed outside, the A/C feeling especially nice for Moon since she was outside wandering longer than she’d like to admit.

While the cold air felt extremely refreshing, there was something about the sudden change in temperature that caused Moon’s bladder to suddenly feel even more full, to the point where it felt like it was about to burst.

Despite the need to pee slowly taking over, the orange-clad girl didn’t want to risk coming back to a long line after relieving herself, so she sucked it up and walked towards the desk with her new friend to see a familiar pink-haired woman working at the reception desk.

“Hi, we’re here to register for the Indigo League.” Lyra replied before Moon even got the chance to speak for herself. In her current predicament though, she was pretty thankful that it looked like her new friend was going to be taking lead on this for the both of them.

“Of course! I just need to see your PokéDexs so I can enter you both into the system.”

With that, the pair handed Nurse Joy their respective Dexs so that the older woman could do her thing. Despite both being different models, the pink-haired woman had no trouble getting both of them scanned and registered. The only bad part about it was that the upload time was a little long, so the pair had to wait till it was finished so they could answer some additional questions afterwards.

The longer they waited though, the more it felt like Moon’s bladder was going to burst. The young girl tried to occupy her mind with other thoughts, but the growing pressure eventually became too great to ignore anymore. It especially didn’t help when Lyra moved closer to her, preventing her from being able to make a hasty retreat in the event that holding it became too unbearable. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the new girl suddenly placed her hand against the orange-clad girl’s butt, making Moon jump a little as the other girl slowly moved her hand against her shorts. Of course, she didn’t actually know if it was Lyra who was doing it because she was too focused on trying not to wet herself to check.

Nurse Joy noticed the entire thing developing, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. The only indication she gave about her awareness to the situation was the wink she gave Lyra.

Soon after, Lyra started to move in a little deeper, taking her hand and moving it towards Moon’s inner thighs only to have Moon cry out in surprise when she felt the other girl’s warm fingertips make contact with her vulva. The pig-tailed haired girl barely had any trouble find it, the other girl’s shorts making a rather obvious guiding crevasse to the sensitive area.

While this was going on, Moon found it increasingly difficult to keep track of what Nurse Joy was telling her to do. With the need to pee getting greater and greater and Lyra fondling her from behind, it was just impossible to keep a straight train of thought.  
Suddenly, the orange-clad girl let out a loud gasp as her eyes widened, a sharp pain in her bladder causing her to started toddling forward just a little bit in a desperate attempt to get somewhere, anywhere, so long as it meant getting closer to the bathroom. Although, she only managed to pin herself even more against the reception desk and Lyra who moved forward as well.

Sadly, just before she could attempt to actually get anywhere, Moon’s jaw dropped. Her mouth now hung agape, all of the air that was left her body now escaping as her eyes grew wider than ever before as the sound of a subtle hissing started filling the otherwise silent air. It was a small stream at first, nothing that couldn’t be held back with a little will power. Unfortunately, it quickly grew out of control, turning into a gushing torrent before long.

In a panic, the young girl squatted lightly as she cupped both hands and pressed them against her crotch, the muffled sound of her diaper rustling underneath causing Lyra’s ears to perk up.

“Hey, are you okay?” The brunette asked as she reached out with her other hand to rub her new friend’s back, but the response she got wasn’t exactly what she was expecting, mainly because it came in the form of feeling something warm starting to spread out against her palm.

The second Lyra felt that, she pulled her hand back in surprise, and right after she did that, her new friend totally broke down and started crying. Before long, it became overtly clear that Moon wet herself, especially as her diaper leaked out of her diaper and into her shorts, the warm liquid eventually making a small puddle that quickly started to spread out around the crying girl and her feet.  
The whole time this was happening, Moon didn’t even realize that the other girl had already started doing something, unbuttoning her shorts, and pulling them down her legs so that either she or Nurse joy could get to the diaper easier. It took a bit of instruction, but Lyra was able to get Moon to comply and allow her to take the sopping wet shorts off of her.

Once that was done, the pink-haired woman behind the desk of course felt bad for the crying girl in front of her and offered to help. Moon was hesitant at first, and for some reason, she looked over at Lyra as if to ask her for help with the decision.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here if you need anything, okay?” The brunette responded as she placed a hand on Moon’s shoulder.

Feeling a little better, the orange-clad girl let out a sniffle and wiped away some tears as she turned back to face Nurse Joy, giving the older woman a nod to accept the offer.

Without wasting anytime, the older woman grabbed Moon’s wrist and led her out of the main lobby and into the back where they could have some privacy while a Chansey came around the other side with a towel to start cleaning up the mess.

Once the pair were in the back with no worry about someone interrupting them, Nurse Joy led the young girl into a side room and had her lay down on a rather large changing table. When she was a little calmer, the pink-haired woman started the change, ripping open the adhesive strips of the absorbent padding and letting the soaked undergarment fall onto the table with a squishy thud before grabbing a handful of wipes to clean Moon up.

As Nurse Joy worked diligently to wipe every last drop of pee off of Moon’s privates, she noticed that the young girl was still a little distraught. While she wanted to do more for her, the older woman knew that the best thing for Moon was to get her into a fresh diaper as soon as possible, along with a new pair of pants.

In the middle of wiping, there were a few times where Nurse Joy would wither press a cold wipe against the young girl’s privates or merely graze them, but every time, Moon couldn’t help but jump at even the slightest stimulation they received.

After a few minutes of wiping, Nurse Joy did one more cursory wipe just to make sure that she didn’t miss anything. Once that was taken care of, she grabbed a bottle of baby powder and started sprinkling it all over the young girl’s crotch. It wasn’t long before the once pee-ridden bottom was totally covered in a thin white blanket, it’s light and powdery feel and smell invoking a sort of calming and protective feeling for both of them.

When the pink-haired woman was sure there was enough, she put the powder down and grabbed a fresh diaper from under the table, unfolding the thick, crinkly undergarment before placing it under Moon’s freshly cleaned bottom. After it was centered, Nurse Joy pulled the front up tightly and placed it against the young girl’s crotch, using her free hand to grab one of the sides and tape it together before switching to the other side. With that, all that was left to do was to check the leg holes for potential leaking points, and when that was done, the older woman could finally call it a job well done.

“There we go, fresh and clean!” Nurse Joy remarked as she gave the new padding a few firm pats, causing some of the powder to puff out the sides and fill the air with a little more of its calming aroma.

Moon wasn’t exactly in a cheery mood to reply. By this point, she had stopped crying, but the emotional storm that ravaged her mind was still as strong as ever. It was only a matter of time before she found the weight of her embarrassing act crushing down on her once again.

Before that could happen though, Nurse Joy was going to do everything in her power to make the young girl feel alright again, and the first step was to get her into some new clothes.

Making her way over to a closet, the older woman opened its doors and bent down to rummage through an old box labeled “Lost and Found”. Some of these items were months old, so she was certain that no one was going to miss anything in it.

When Nurse Joy had found the perfect outfit, she quickly grabbed the apparel and took it over to Moon who was no sitting up on the table just absentmindedly poking the front of her thick new diaper.

“Here, why don’t you go ahead and try these on. I’m sure this will at least make you feel a little better.” The older woman said as she held out the new clothes for the young girl to put on.

Letting out a sigh, Moon resigned herself to the new wardrobe and took the clothes from Nurse Joy. Considering the older woman was nice enough to give the young girl a shirt to match the skirt she picked out, she might as well swap out the one she was currently wearing. On the plus side, both of them were a nice ocean blue color, so at least she got to keep the Alolan style she had been sporting for the past few years.

Once the new clothes were on, Moon looked over her new outfit in a mirror to make sure everything was just right. Thankfully, the skirt went halfway down her thigh, so it was more than enough to cover the bulky diaper in between her legs. It might not have muffled the sound as well as her shorts, but the young girl was willing to take that over nothing.

“If you’re all set, I can show you to your room if you’d like.” Nurse Joy commented while Moon was in the middle of making sure her diaper wasn’t showing.

When she was certain that everything was fine, the young girl took the pink-haired woman up on her offer, the pair making their way through the upper part of the Pokémon center until they found a still vacant room. She was hoping that Lyra would be waiting for her when she entered, but Nurse Joy told her that the other girl was called away a little earlier and wouldn’t be returning.

The news was a little disheartening, but Moon knew that her new friend had some plans of her own. Hopefully, she would run into Lyra again during her travels, but for now, all the young girl wanted to do was get some rest, especially with the exhausting day she had.  
After collapsing into bed with a giant sigh, Moon did her best to get a little rest while Nurse Joy giggled before leaving to go take care of the influx of trainers that were bound to be arriving any second now.

A few hours later when the commotion of signing up for the league died down, the pink-haired woman went back to check on Moon to see if she was alright. She considered knocking since it was the polite thing to do, but when she remembered that the young girl could possibly be taking a nap, she opted to just gently ease the door open and check what was going on from behind it.

When she saw that Moon was awake, she opened the door fully and walked in with a beaming smile on her face.

“Don’t mind me, just came to see how you were doing.” Nurse Joy said, but Moon just glanced over at the older woman before returning her head to its neutral state.

Still smiling, Nurse Joy continued walking further into the room until she was right next to Moon. The young girl thought nothing of it, thinking that the pink-haired woman was probably just going to sit down next to her and tell her that everything was going to be alright or something similar.

Not only did that not happen, but Nurse Joy did something even stranger, placing her hand against the front young girl’s diaper and gently moving it around as if she was feeling for something. Moon tried to say something, but before she could get any words out, the older woman moved on to another part of her diaper. Before long, Nurse Joy had her standing up so she could check the back, going as far as pulling the waistband back from both behind and in front of Moon. After that, she bent down and put two fingers into the leg holes of her crinkly undergarment, and after feeling around in there for a bit, the older woman took them out and gave the young girl a little chuckle.

“Don’t worry, I was just checking to make sure you didn’t use your diaper. Wouldn’t want another accident now, would we?” Nurse Joy jokingly said before letting out another laugh.

Moon of course blushed at the comment, finding it a little too soon to be bringing up her accident since she was clearly still upset about it. However, she couldn’t find it in herself to be mad since it was clear that the older woman was only bringing it up to make her feel better. And in the end, that’s exactly what it did.

After teasing Moon a little more, the pink-haired woman took her leave for the night and even shut off the lights for the young girl so she could get a good nights sleep. Just before she left though, Nurse Joy said something that really struck a chord with Moon.

“You know, there was a girl that came by here not too long ago that also had a bit of an accident. She was about your age and reacted fairly similarly to you. So, the next time you think about this, just remember that you certainly aren’t alone with your troubles.” The older woman said before exiting the room completely, leaving Moon with something to ponder while she drifted off into dreamland.

The next morning, Nurse Joy entered the room once again to check on the state of Moon’s diaper. To her surprise, the young girl was actually dry. She was so surprised in fact that she thought that she might as well give the young girl a little present before she left.

On the table next to her, the pink-haired woman left Moon a package of diapers with a note telling her that if she ever needed a change, all she had to do was ask. Of course, she was going to be traveling all over the region, but considering how most centers are set up, the older woman was probably referring to her sisters who were all stationed across Kanto.

Smiling at the kind gesture, Moon packed the package of diapers in with her other stuff and got ready to head out. Once she was certain she had everything she needed, the young girl said her goodbyes to Nurse Joy and headed out of the Pokémon center to start the first day in her long and arduous journey to become a Pokémon master.


End file.
